Unspoken
by worldoflockedrooms
Summary: Traduction - Lorsque le Void se referma, il cru que c'était une plaisanterie. Il n'était plus vraiment certain de ce qu'il faisait, d'où il allait ou même de comment sortir d'ici. Il était un fantôme, occupant la coquille d'un homme anéanti et perdu. Il est vide sans elle. Ten x Rose Oneshot


Unspoken

Auteur : allonsy-wolf

Traductrice : Gwen

Le lien du OS original se trouve sur notre profil :)

_Ça fait longtemps que je traîne sur la partie anglaise des fictions sur Doctor Who et cet OS post Doomsday a attiré mon attention, j'espère que vous allez aimer :)_

* * *

Lorsque le Void se referma, il cru que c'était une plaisanterie.

L'univers ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

Après tout ce qu'il avait perdu -après tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié- on lui avait retiré sa seule lumière, celle qui brillait dans ses ténèbres.

Il fixa le mur blanc et vide, ne distinguant que son visage, son beau visage, lui lançant un dernier regard empli de remord.  
Comme si elle était désolée.  
Rose Tyler, s'excusant pour quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait même pas contrôler.  
Ça aurait presque pu le faire rire.

Quand il laissa tomber les crampons magnétiques* -crampons auxquels il s'était agrippé pour survivre- il détacha son regard du mur pour le diriger vers le sol, en refoulant des larmes qu'il n'avait même pas senties venir.

Il fixa ses pieds en train d'avancer vers le mur, puis releva les yeux, une fois encore.

Il pouvait presque la voir de l'autre coté, frappant le mur des ses poings en hurlant son nom. Il savait que c'était juste son imagination, pourquoi pleurerait-elle si désespérément pour lui ?

Il leva la main vers la mur et comme il la plaçait là où son esprit voyait Rose, il reposa sa tête contre la cloison.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il se sentit fatigué -si fatigué- , tellement qu'il pouvait sentir ses forces le quitter.  
Elle était sa lueur et sa raison de vivre. Il avait sacrifié sa vie pour elle, puis il c'était régénéré pour elle.

Et ensuite il avait senti sa personnalité calme s'installer dans son esprit.

Sa lumière, sa beauté, son âme s'attardait désormais, là où il avait toujours eu une place, lui apportant une sensation de calme sinistre.

C'était comme si elle se pressait contre lui, comme si elle pouvait le toucher, elle aussi.

Il parvenait à sentir les larmes coulant sur son visage, et il n'aurait rien souhaité de plus que les effacer d'un baiser.

Il voulait dormir. Il voulait passer le reste de ses jours engourdi.  
Il n'avait pas envie de se lever pour se rappeler qu'elle était partie.

Mais ces sensations, Rose, ces hallucinations d'elle de l'autre coté lui revenait, alors déchiré, il du s'écarter du mur.

Il lança au mur blanc et vide un autre regard appuyé, avant de se retourner puis de s'éloigner.

Il était paralysé. L'agonie l'avait quitté, sans rien laisser à la place.  
Il songea que peut être, il avait été aspiré par le Void et que c'était surement pour ça qu'il se sentait si vide.

Il n'était plus vraiment certain de ce qu'il faisait, d'où il allait ou même de comment sortir d'ici.  
Il était un fantôme, occupant la coquille d'un homme anéanti et perdu.

Finalement, lorsque l'engourdissement disparut, il se rendit compte qu'il aurait presque préféré que cette sensation de torpeur ne le quitte pas.

Il se retourna au métal grinçant de la salle de commande du Tardis, s'assis à coté d'un cadre brisé, en tenant l'un des tee-shirt de Rose.

Il fut rapidement submergé par la douleur, c'était comme s'il ne pouvait plus respirer ; ses poumons avaient cessés de travailler, son cerveau ne parvenait plus à fonctionner correctement, ni à se souvenir comme faire.

Il haleta, puis se cramponna au tee shirt, comme si sa vie en dépendait, découragé, des larmes ruisselants sur ses joues.

La souffrance fut remplacée par une rage grandissante, alors qu'il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé.  
Il avait perdu sa sauveuse, son salut. Sa Rose Tyler.  
Il l'avait aimé de tout ses deux cœurs. Il l'aurait suivi jusqu'au bout du monde.

Quelle faute avait-il commis ?

Il lui avait tout donné, et elle l'avait guéri mais maintenant il était dévasté, au delà de toute guérison.

Mais est-ce qu'il lui avait seulement dit ?  
Il n'avait jamais été capable de lui avouer à quel point il l'aimait.  
Tout ce qui le constituait s'était consumé pour elle.  
Maintenant la flamme s'était éteinte, asphyxiée par sa sottise et ses craintes. Et elle était partie.

Il vacilla, empoignant fermement le tee-shirt.

Il contourna la console du Tardis rapidement.

"Ça ne peux pas être la fin." Marmonna-t-il, presque comme un forcené. " Ça ne peux pas se finir de cette façon. C'est impossible"

Alors il passa ses jours, chaque heure, minute, seconde, à chercher un moyen de la retrouver.  
Peu importe la réalité. Peu importe les règles. Seule comptait Rose.

Il ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir trouver un chemin de retour.

Il le lui dirait quand il la trouvera. Il lui dirait qu'il était désolé de l'avoir abandonner, qu'il était désolé pour toutes les fois où il l'avait laissé.

Il lui déclarerait combien elle était belle, depuis tout ce temps.  
Quand elle se levait et que ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés autour de son visage, ou quand elle était dans la plus belle robe de bal du Tardis, prête pour une nuit en ville.

Il lui dirai à quel point il avait besoin d'elle. Il lui dirait jusqu'à quel point il était fou sans elle, combien elle l'avait guérit et combien il avait désespérément besoin de cette guérison à nouveau.

Il admettrait qu'il avait été terrifié, et que sa hantise l'avait transformé en fou. Il admettrait qu'il savait que rien ne serait jamais facile pour eux. Il savait que ça serait difficile, et effrayant, et dangereux. Il lui dirait qu'il savait qu'entre eux ça devait être comme cela.

Ensuite il l'enlacerait et il embrasserait son front, les joues, son nez et finalement ses lèvres.  
Il la serrerait contre lui, sans jamais la laisser partir.

Et il lui dirait.

Il lui dirait qu'il...

Il lui dirait à quel point il...

_Oh_. Elle sait.

* * *

*en version original c'était magnaclamp or le mot n'existe pas, il est basé sur magna : magnetic et clamp : crampon alors j'ai traduit au plus proche...

Donc voilà, si vous ça vous a plus (ou pas) laissez moi des reviews, je les transmettrai à allonsy-wolf, elle sera ravie de savoir ce que vous pensez :)


End file.
